bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Zabimaru Anime Images Profile Images Ep42Zabimaru3.png|Zabimaru's true form. Ep42Zabimaru1.png|Zabimaru. Ep234ZabimaruSpirit.png|Zabimaru's manifested form during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. 234Zabimaru alt.png|Zabimaru's manifested form during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. 234Zabimaru full body.png|Zabimaru's manifested form during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. Soul Society arc Ep42ZabimaruOverRenji.png|Zabimaru's Spirit Manifestation. Ep48ZabimaruManifests.png|Zabimaru manifests. Hueco Mundo arc Ep149ZabimaruHumanForm.png|Zabimaru in Human form in an omake. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Frog jumps.png|A frog jumps away from Hebi. 231Hihio Zabimaru prepares.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' prepares to use Hikōtsu Taihō. 234Renji encounters.png|Renji encounters Saru and Hebi. 234Renji is approached.png|A mysterious figure comes before Renji. 234Saru says.png|Saru says Renji is unbelievable. 234Saru asks.png|Saru asks Renji what is wrong. 234Saru hits.png|Saru hits Hebi on the back of the head. 234Saru and Hebi argue.png|Saru and Hebi argue. 234Reiatsu flares.png|Red Reiatsu flares between Saru and Hebi. 234Saru and Hebi manifest.png|Saru and Hebi utilize Shikai before Renji. 234Hebi tells.png|Hebi tells Saru to shut up. 235Renji blocks.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 235Zabimaru disappears.png|'Zabimaru' disappears from Hebi's hand. 235Saru and Hebi look.png|Saru and Hebi look at Renji. 235Saru proclaims.png|Saru proclaims their behavior is their true instinct. 235Hebi swings.png|Hebi swings Zabimaru at Renji. 235Saru states.png|Saru states Hebi needs to remain focused. 235Renji and Hebi clash.png|Hebi attacks Renji. 235Renji points.png|Renji points his sword at Zabimaru. 235Saru moves.png|Saru moves in front of Renji. 235Saru tells.png|Saru tells Hebi they will go. 235Saru asks.png|Saru asks Renji if she is wrong. 235Hebi slaps.png|Hebi slaps Renji with his tail. 235Hebi slams.png|Hebi slams Renji into the ground. 235Hebi manifests.png|Hebi manifests Zabimaru in his hand. Ep235RenjiVsZabimaru.png|Hebi prepares to cut Renji down. 235Renji blocks Hebi's attack.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 236Saru says.png|Saru says this is a bold thing to say. 236Hebi manifests.png|Hebi manifests Zabimaru in his hand. 236Saru activates.png|Saru activates their Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. 236Renji blocks.png|Renji fends off Hihiō Zabimaru. 236Renji struggles.png|Renji struggles to free himself. 236Hihio Zabimaru reverts.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' reverts to Hebi. 236Saru glows.png|Saru glows with red Reiatsu. 236Segments fall apart.png|The segments of Zabimaru fall apart. 236Zabimaru shatters.png|'Zabimaru' breaks. Zabimaru Higa Zekko.png|Saru and Hebi are defeated by Renji with Higa Zekkō. 237Renji walks.png|Renji walks in with Saru and Hebi. 237Renji arrives.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi meet with Ukitake. 237Renji states.png|Renji states he will get Hebi food later. 237Hebi says.png|Hebi says he does not want to return to his sword form. Zabimaru appears on the scene.png|Zabimaru appears on the scene. 241Saru kicks.png|Saru kicks Senbonzakura. 241Saru blocks.png|Saru blocks Senbonzakura's attack with her chain. 241Blades grind.png|Saru and Senbonzakura's blades grind across each other. 241Hebi_attacks.png|Hebi attacks Senbonzakura from behind. Senbonzakura attacks a fleeing Zabimaru.png|'Senbonzakura' follows Saru and Hebi. 241Saru and Hebi activate.png|Saru and Hebi activate their Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. 242Saru pushes.png|Saru pushes two large rocks away. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Saru, Hebi, and the other Zanpakutō Spirits unite with their Shinigami once more. Ep254RenjiZabimaruReiatsu.png|Saru and Hebi exert their Reiatsu. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and his Zanpakuto arrive in Karakura Town.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive in Karakura Town. 258Saru pulls.png|Saru pulls Hebi back. Zabimaru splits up.png|Saru detaches the chain from Hebi's collar. 258Boomerang Toju leaps.png|The Boomerang Tōjū leaps back as Saru slashes at him. 258Boomerang_Toju_sends.png|The Boomerang Tōjū sends Hebi flying away. 258Saru lands.png|Saru lands with Hebi in her arms. Ep258HebiVsBoomerangToju.png|Hebi finds the Boomerang Tōjū. 258Renji and Saru appear.png|Renji and Saru appear next to Hebi. 258Saru holds.png|Saru holds up Hebi's chain. 258Renji stops.png|Renji stops Saru. Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Karin Kurosaki meets Hebi. 258Hebi sleeps.png|Hebi sleeps against a wall. 258Hebi drools.png|Hebi drools at the sight of food. 258Hebi_attempts.png|Hebi attempts to get a vendor's attention. 258Hebi wonders.png|Hebi wonders why no one can see him. 258Karin watches.png|Karin watches Hebi from several feet away. 258Hebi wipes.png|Hebi wipes his mouth with his sleeve. 258Hebi sees.png|Hebi sees an onigiri. 258Yuzu_invites.png|Yuzu invites Hebi to the Kurosaki Clinic. 258Saru states.png|Saru states Hebi acting like a Tōjū is pathetic. 258Ichigo_encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Hebi asks.png|Hebi asks Karin if Ichigo and Isshin are always around. 258Hebi_and_Karin_discuss.png|Hebi and Karin discuss their families, with Hebi noting he does not really have one. 258Hebi eats.png|Hebi eats the pudding. 258Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play.png|Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play a board game. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi playing with Karin and Yuzu. 258Hebi watches.png|Hebi watches a stand-up comedian on the television. 258Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Hebi is doing here. 258Hebi proclaims.png|Hebi proclaims he hates Karin. 258Zabimaru manifests.png|'Zabimaru' manifests in Hebi's hand. 258Hebi blocks.png|Hebi blocks the Boomerang Tōjū's boomerang with Zabimaru. 258Boomerang Toju slashes.png|The Boomerang Tōjū slashes Hebi across the chest. 258Renji stands.png|Renji stands before Hebi, having deflected the Boomerang Tōjū's boomerang. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Hebi carries Karin. 258Hebi walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. 258Renji,_Saru,_and_Hebi_return.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi return to Soul Society. 258Hebi looks.png|Hebi looks over his shoulder at the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep258RenjiSaruHebiSunglasses.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi wear sunglasses at Gin Tonbo. 259Shinigami and Zanpakuto spirits sit.png|Several Shinigami and their Zanpakutō spirits sit in Ichigo's room. 263Saru confronts.png|Saru confronts the Hammer Tōjū. 263Hebi pops.png|Hebi pops up behind the Hammer Tōjū. Zabimaru (spirit) fights Hammer-Wielding Toju.png|Saru kicks the Hammer Tōjū in the face. 263Saru listens.png|Saru listens to Shinigami praising Senbonzakura and deriding her and Hebi. Renji berates his Zanpakuto spirit.png|Renji berates his Zanpakutō spirit. 263Saru reminds.png|Saru reminds Renji of how they inherited his fighting style. 263Saru and Hebi break.png|Saru and Hebi break into the SRDI after realizing no one is there. 263Senbonzakura confronts.png|Senbonzakura confronts Saru and Hebi after they break into the SRDI. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura find.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura find an empty tube for the Hammer Tōjū's broken sword form. The trio are sealed away.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura are trapped by a glass case. 263Saru reveals.png|Saru reveals the glass case is unbreakable to prevent violent Tōjū from escaping. 263Senbonzakura holds.png|Senbonzakura holds his sword in front of a shocked Saru's face. Senbonzakura argues with Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru fights with Senbonzakura. Ep263SenbonzakuraZabimaruTrapped.png|Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped. 263Saru and Hebi kick.png|Saru and Hebi kick Senbonzakura after he destroys the glass with his Bankai. Senbonzakura and the others flee from the closing doors.png|Senbonzakura and Zabimaru flee from the closing doors. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive.png|Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive in a room filled with computers and machines. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō' appears at the door. 263Hihio Zabimaru fires.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' fires Hikotsu Taihō after Saru becomes angered by the ongoing battle. 263Renji stands.png|A furious Renji stands behind Saru and Hebi after they destroy the SRDI with Hikotsu Taihō. 263Renji berates.png|Renji berates Saru and Hebi for destroying the SRDI and causing mayhem across the Seireitei. 263Saru and Hebi attempt.png|Saru and Hebi attempt to figure out the order of events starting with their arrival at the SRDI. 263Shunsui and Ukitake arrive.png|Shunsui and Ukitake arrive with more papers for Saru and Hebi. 263Saru, Hebi, and Renji express.png|Saru, Hebi, and Renji express surprise at the truth about Byakuya. 263Saru_and_Hebi_rush.png|Saru and Hebi rush after Zabimaru. Renji arrives in the Human World alongside Zabimaru.png|Renji arrives in the Human World alongside Zabimaru. 265Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive and greet Hisagi and Kazeshini. 265Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet.png|Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet with Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. 265Saru explains.png|Saru explains how Tōjū eventually lose their power and disappear. 265Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze.png|Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini confront Kirikaze. 265Saru reprimands.png|Saru reprimands Kirikaze for abusing his power to transform into mist. 265Saru and Hebi prepare.png|Saru and Hebi prepare to return to Renji in order to defeat Kirikaze. 265Hihio Zabimaru prepares.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' prepares to fire Hikotsu Taihō at Kirikaze. Music Covers Bleach Breathless Collection V3.png|Zabimaru and Renji on the cover of the third volume of the Bleach Breathless Collection. Bleach B Station S5V1.png|Zabimaru, Rukia, Rangiku, and Haineko on the cover of the first volume of the fifth Bleach B Station season. Zabimaru Movie Images Fade to Black FTBZabimaruMaterializes.png|Zabimaru materializes next to Renji Abarai after Ichigo Kurosaki defeats him. Zabimaru Video Clips ZabimaruBattleStyle.gif|Saru and Hebi use Zabimaru. HihiōZabimaru241.gif|Saru and Hebi activate their Bankai. HikotsuTaihō241.gif|'Hihiō Zabimaru' fires Hikotsu Taihō. Category:Images